¿Hay alguien más?
by Dayna Kon
Summary: Muchas cosas sucedieron desde su regreso a ese punto del tiempo. Cosas que no había puesto en perspectiva hasta que las palabras de Romelle retumbaron cuales campanas clérigas, resonando en los confines del manto estelar: "¿Hay alguien más, no es cierto? (…) Ya me lo había imaginado.". Él no. No se lo había imaginado. (Ubicado durante el viaje a la tierra de la temporada 7)


**DISCLAIMMER**

Ni la serie de Voltron: El defensor legendario ni ninguno de los personajes presentados en esta historia me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de sus creadores originales Toei animation y World Events Productions y las licencias de esta versión que competen a Dreamworks animation SKG en asociación con NETFLIX.

Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo para el mero entretenimiento mío y, espero, de ustedes.

 **NOTA INICIAL**

¡Hola, hola, miembros de la rebelión contra el imperio Galra!

Es un gusto saludarlos de nuevo (o por primera vez, y de ser así, sed bienvenidos a este recoveco delirante que es mi imaginación).

Así que, como siempre, empezaré por la introducción anecdótica que a lo mejor nadie lee y a nadie le importa:

Nunca creí que escribiría este one-shot, que retomaría esta idea. "¿Hay alguien más?" fue el segundo fanfic que se me ocurrió apenas vi la temporada 6 (esto nos sitúa mucho antes de la gestación de "Las Estrellas en Tu Piel" o "El Conejo Blanco"); pero la historia comenzó con un enfoque muy diferente. Cuando se dio aviso de la temporada 7, pausé su desarrollo porque no estaba segura de ciertos aspectos, y desplace la idea porque al final mi historia desembonaba bastante con el canon.

Actualmente estoy escribiendo un fic Sheith de varios capítulos (estoy por comenzar el 5), pero entre mis divagaciones encontré el archivo de "¿Hay alguien más?", apenas este jueves y aunque no es mi idea más original ni llamativa, quise darle una segunda oportunidad debido a que es una de mis pocas historias de Voltron situadas en el universo de... bueno Voltron.

Quizás fue bastante apresurado el final y las cosas no son muy convincentes, pero no me pidan mucho, lo escribí en cosa de dos días. XD Así que esto resultó.

¿Quieren saber qué?

Bueno, entonces no nos dilatemos ni un tick más y comencemos...

 **¿Hay alguien más?**

Sus ojos se contrajeron en una mueca de dolor, profiriendo un corto pero gutural quejido que rebotó por las paredes metálicas del área de carga del León Negro. Respiró y se apresuró a brindar una reconfortante sonrisa a la joven altena, cuya culpa teñía cada facción de su angelical rostro.

-¡Lo lamento mucho, Shiro! –de inmediato comenzó a deshacer los vendajes con los que había rodeado el cableado y la piel expuesta por la ausencia del brazo Galra.

-No te preocupes –le aseguró con el tono más afable que logró obtener, pasándose la mano por el cabello platinado, sólo por tener algo qué hacer-. Créeme, he sufrido dolores peores. Esto... esto no es nada.

Se miraron a los ojos un instante, ambos rememorando el reciente trato hostil por parte de Zethrid, Ezor y su tripulación. Romelle reaccionó entonces; le era común ya, pese a la prontitud, perderse entre las profundidades grisáceas de aquel hombre. Inclinó la cristalina mirada violeta, cavilando emociones que afloraban en su pecho, incapaz de evitar la sonrisa minúscula o el aleteo rosado a través de las mejillas.

-Eres un hombre muy valiente –dijo, todavía sin atreverse a verlo del todo. Decidió que era más prudente vendar desde cero.

-No es así –le aseguró el antiguo paladín negro-. Pienso más bien que con el tiempo mi lumbral del dolor ha ido creciendo. Es todo.

-Creo que eres demasiado modesto –tenía mucho cuidado de enroscar el vendaje con la delicadeza de un palpitar-. Mi madre siempre me contaba historias acerca de héroes en los textos alteanos. Entonces llegué aquí con Keith y Krolia y he sido testigo de batallas y he visto guerreros de cerca. Pero ninguno como tú.

-Lo que yo creo es que me das demasiado crédito. A decir verdad, es muy poco lo que puedo hacer ahora.

Cualquier enfatización acerca de su brazo cercenado era innecesaria. La impotencia que sentía al quedar relegado a la espera, ya fuere durante un enfrentamiento en algún planeta hostil o la mera proeza de obtener provisiones, era más de lo que las palabras lograban explicar. No estaba acostumbrado a delegar a tal talla. Él era un líder, un soldado, un guerrero, un paladín cuyo espíritu altruista le exigía actos heroicos.

-Es sólo que –decidió seguir Romelle tras esa pausa-... digo... sé que ahora no eres un paladín de Voltron como lo eras antes... pero he observado que eres tú a quién acuden cuando necesitan orientación, quién les da fortaleza cuando están por rendirse, quién modera los desacuerdos. Keith confía en ti completamente. Todos. Tú eres su líder, el verdadero corazón del equipo –pausó, aguardando por alguna reacción de Shiro, quien sólo la observaba con una expresión incierta-. Quizá yo no sé mucho al respecto, pero has sufrido y visto tantas cosas, has hecho y perdido tanto que fácilmente podrías decidir que fuera responsabilidad de alguien más. Nadie te lo reclamaría. Pero sigues aquí, dispuesto a luchar porque es lo correcto. Eso para mí es valor.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Romelle- sonrió, siendo la primera vez que se asomaba desde tal perspectiva-. No tienes idea de lo que tus palabras significan para mí.

Es más de lo que la joven puede soportar antes de que los niveles de calor alcanzados por su rostro lo fundan por completo.

-Muy bien. Creo que con esto será suficiente –la alteana se dio prisa para comenzar a recoger los instrumentos del botiquín médico, soslayando la mirada intensa de Takashi Shirogane.

-¿Está todo bien?

-¡Sí!... claro que sí... por supuesto que sí –parecía tratar de hacer malabares con las vendas y algodoncillos. En un momento, bajo un pequeño desliz de anhelo, vio la expresión confundida imperar las facciones masculinas que tanto añoraba. Ya estaba aquí, ya había llegado lejos -. No, ¿sabes qué? –se frotó el rostro con las manos delicadas-. Quiero ser totalmente honesta contigo. Pero por favor no digas nada hasta que termine –tomó una precaria respiración-. Creo que eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido. Me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido –sus ojos violetas, vagan aleatorios de un objeto a cualquier otro en la habitación, tomando efímeras bocanadas de aire. Podía percibir cómo la tensión se transmitía a través de sus exageradas gesticulaciones-. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero no tienes idea de lo que estas charlas, lo que tu apoyo ha sido para mí. Yo –acentuó con la mano en el pecho-... yo no tengo nada. No tengo padres, no tengo familia. Mi planeta natal... el lugar donde crecí, no es real. Y muchas cosas que hasta entonces creía tampoco. Desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que escuché la voz de mi hermano por ese comunicador y su nave se estrelló en el bosque... yo –tomó algo más de aire. Era aún algo demasiado duro de confrontar-... es como si mi hogar, mi vida y mi mundo se hubieran quemado junto con sus restos. Pero –fue cuando lo miró, se atrevió a pensar que podría, quizá, con a él y sólo con él-... tú... tú me has devuelto la esperanza, ¿sabes? Me haces volver a creer, querer seguir adelante. Tú me haces... sentirme en casa. Y me gustaría saber si, tal vez, tú sientas por mí algo remotamente parecido a lo que yo siento por ti.

Shiro se quedó ahí, anonadado, cavilando cada palabra con sus énfasis, su sintaxis y sus pausas. Veía a los ojos de Romelle mientras su mente viajaba lejos hasta perderse en sus propias estrellas.

-Ah... yo –su voz salió sola, pues su cerebro no portaba palabra alguna. Pero fue suficiente para regresarlo a este plano de la existencia.

Justo entonces notó la sutil derrota apoderarse de las iris violetas, extendiéndose hasta transmutar toda la inquietud frenética en un sosegado semblante de rendición.

-¿Hay alguien más, no es cierto? –en su voz había decepción, más no sorpresa.

-Romelle, lo siento, yo...

-No, no te disculpes –cedió una sonrisa cándida-. No te preocupes. Si te soy sincera, ya me lo había imaginado. Pero creí... no. No importa lo que haya creído –negó suave, para su propia consciencia-. Esto no cambia en absoluto nada de lo que dije. Deseo que sigamos siendo buenos amigos.

Le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, descansándose en el hombro, inhalando por única vez una esencia que jamás sería para ella.

-Por supuesto –fue lo único que Shiro pudo responder.

-Excelente –se apartó con una sonrisa comprensiva-. Ahora si me disculpas, necesito estar a solas.

Tomó el botiquín y salió de la habitación con el corazón roto pero el alma libre.

Cuando los leones despegaron al cabo de unas pocas vargas, Shiro se quedó en el área de carga de Negro pensando en la confesión de Romelle. Nadie le había abierto su corazón de esa manera en mucho tiempo, no desde Keith Kogane:

Unas cuantas noches antes de marcharse a Cerberos, Keith se escabulló a la habitación que hasta hacía apenas un par de días compartía con su ex prometido. Se comportaba extraño, dando pequeñas exhalaciones, miradas furtivas a los espacios en blanco de la pared, los pies descalzos removiéndose entre el felpudo de la alfombra... y aun así, no vio venir aquella declaración de amor que fluyó de la boca de Keith, empapándole inmerecidamente el ego al hacer hincapié en sus más distinguibles atributos físicos y personales.

Por supuesto que lo rechazó. Objetivamente, Keith era precioso, un novio que cualquiera que se diera tiempo de cavar más allá de su áspera superficie querría tener. Pero él no. Le agradeció; admitió sentirse halagado por ser el receptor de tan puros sentimientos, secundando con un discurso respecto a los flechazos adolescentes cotejando en relación a una anécdota de su propia adolescencia; y pidió disculpas por ser incapaz de otorgar la respuesta deseada puesto que para él era como un hermano menor, su ruptura con Adam era de lo más reciente y su salud no pretendía planes románticos para un futuro cercano.

Y aunque Keith dijo que estaba bien con ello, que su intención no era pedirle nada más allá de hacerle conocedor de sus sentimientos, no pudo ignorar la forma en la que le esquivaba la mirada. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien: se sintió humillado, expuesto, el mayor de los pelmazos; sensaciones que se fusionaban a la ira mal manejada y sus muchos arrepentimientos.

Mentiría de afirmar que las cosas no fueron un poco incómodas después de ello. Pero, con la misión a un par de semanas de distancia, ambos enjugaron aquellas palabras mal habidas hasta un incógnito recoveco, junto a otras muchas ideas delirantes de las que la humanidad prefería no hablar.

Pero había pasado el tiempo.

Keith había crecido. Él había cambiado y el universo, con los planetas girando y girando a la derecha, también con ellos.

Meditando a través de los recuerdos de su clon y aquello que era capaz de presenciar ahora, la belleza de Keith resultaba un hecho difícil de disputar, la madurez dejando atrás a aquel niño rebelde y malhumorado hacía más tiempo de lo que Shiro se había atrevido a notar.

Muchas cosas sucedieron desde su regreso a ese punto del tiempo. Cosas que no había puesto en perspectiva hasta que las palabras de Romelle retumbaron cuales campanas clérigas, resonando en los confines del manto estelar: _"¿Hay alguien más, no es cierto? (...) Ya me lo había imaginado."_.

Él no. No se lo había imaginado.

* * *

 **( . . . )**

* * *

Aguardó hasta que Krolia retiró la mano que sostenía en el hombro de Keith, apretando un poco con la dulzura, la maternidad que se emplearía para dar un beso a un hijo más pequeño; ésa era siempre su señal de retirada. La pausa furtiva de la mujer, asomando la vista por el rabillo del ojo, le hace sospechar que hace mucho fue descubierto; pero entonces ella se retira más temprano de lo habitual, por lo cual asume que está bien con ello.

Emerge de su patético escondrijo hacia la cabina donde se encuentra el actual Paladín Negro. Inhala y exhala, contemplando cuál debería ser su primer palabra al respecto, reprendiéndose por su proceder poco ortodoxo.

-Hola, Shiro –saludó Keith sin la necesidad de verlo. Alguna vez le comentó cómo reconocía el sonido de sus pasos: "constantes, fluidos y resueltos", aunque no se sentía bajo la luz de alguna de esas matices de momento-. Ya vamos a entrar en modo automático. ¿Te parecen buenas coordenadas?

Shiro ojeó los registros de navegación.

-Todo luce e orden, sin cuerpos celestes en movimiento o algún otro espectro de emisión en un par de años luz.

-Ya escucharon, equipo –Keith se dirigió al resto-. Enciendan el piloto automático y cierren los canales de comunicación. Reanudaremos el viaje a las 0600 horas. Puntuales, Lance, no me hagas enviar a la loba allá otra vez –reprendió acusatorio. Previendo cualquier protesta, continuó-: Que pasen buenas noches, muchachos.

El canal de comunicación se llenó de los mismos deseos entre el resto de los tripulantes antes de que la estática cesara por completo, poniendo los equipos en suspensión.

-Haces un gran trabajo –felicitó Shiro.

-Aprendí del mejor –debatir era inútil a fin de cuentas. Mientras se retiraba el casco y apartaba los controles, Keith sabía que jamás se acostumbraría a tales cumplidos.

-Si tú lo dices –murmuró, sólo por decir algo. De pronto no estaba tan seguro de lo que le llevó ahí en primer lugar, juzgando una valentía grande para la que podría ser una proeza demasiado insensata.

-¿Todo bien, Shiro? –Preguntó Keith- ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

Se sorprendió cuando no debería; nadie lo conocía mejor que Keith después de todo. Exhaló el aire en sus pulmones con rendición antes de sentarse sobre el tablero lateral de Negro, incómodo porque el puerto del Bayard se le clavó en el muslo, la diferencia de atura en su posición dificultaba un decente contacto empático, y porque en realidad apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en las piernas rígidas que se le deslizaban inestables. Pero ahí estaba, ignorando todas aquellas mermas a su comodidad debido a que en su cabeza borboteaban preguntas que era incapaz de responder solo.

-Sí –notó la expresión preocupada apoderándose de las facciones suaves-. No es nada grave, descuida.

-¿Seguro? –Insistió- Hoy me preocupaste. Te quedaste en el área de carga desde que salimos de Pollux. Si te sientes cansado no tienes que ocultarlo. Allura dijo que es normal, te estás ajustando a tu nuevo cuerpo –le colocó una mano en la rodilla, atrayendo la mirada de Shiro hasta la suya-. No te sobre esfuerces. Somos un equipo, nos apoyamos cuando no podemos solos y eso no nos hace menos fuertes, ¿recuerdas?

El antiguo paladín le dio una media sonrisa, halagado por el excelente parafraseo a sus propios discursos. Keith, el líder de Voltron, el hombre que lo encontró y lo regresó desde más allá de la muerte, le sonreía encantador, desde la expresividad de los ojos siderales hasta los labios gentiles: dulce y auténtico.

-Romelle se me declaró hoy –soltó. No había motivos para prolongar lo inevitable.

La expresión de Keith se canjeó por una indescifrablemente serena. Retiró el agarre que hasta entonces mantuvo en la rodilla de Shiro.

-¿Enserio? –Interrogó estoico- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo?

-Estaba revisándome, cambiando vendajes y simplemente me lo dijo: tiene sentimientos por mí y...

-¿No te parece demasiado pronto? –Interrumpió Keith arqueando una ceja-. Tiene apenas unas cuantas semanas con nosotros.

Shiro se pregunta entonces en cuál escenario se encuentra: en el primero la indiferencia de Keith se debe a que hace mucho tiempo dejó de tener sentimientos románticos por él, revelando aquel enamoramiento como el flechazo adolescente que juzgó en su momento; el segundo, un poco más delirante, le lleva a inquirir si acaso se tratan de celos preferibles de esconder; el tercero es la mediocre suposición de que es simplemente reticente a presenciar una relación entre alguien del grupo y la alteana transdimensional que trajo consigo.

-No es extraño buscar un hogar cuando lo has perdido todo –responde entonces Shiro porque la idea no le resulta tan extraña. Se pregunta también si esta situación se trata de una búsqueda parecida, por lo que tal vez jamás debió abrir la boca.

Keith no pudo responder a ello tampoco; de cierta forma, entendía a Romelle también. Shiro lo observaba con atención: apoyado en sus rodillas con entereza, cavilando su lugar en el escenario desconocido para él. No sabe cuánto tiempo transcurre antes de que el más joven eleve el rostro para encontrar sus miradas de nuevo, sin atisbo alguno de emoción.

-Bueno –retoma Keith-... ella es amable, dulce y _muy_ bella.

-Sí, supongo que sí lo es –Shiro podría hacer hincapié en sus ojos celestiales, violetas como una nebulosa entre las estrellas, o una flor de campanilla morada destellando por el sutil rocío bajo los últimos rayos de luz crepuscular. Entonces duda acerca de si la comparación era hecha para los ojos de Romelle o los de Keith-. Muy bella.

-¿Qué harás, entonces? –le desespera lo impávido que se mantiene.

-¿A ti te parecería bien? –cuestiona Shiro, reteniendo la respiración de ambos.

-Lo que a mí me parezca es irrelevante, Shiro –las manos hacen un ademán de retirada-. No es asunto mío. Eres un adulto y sabes lo que haces. Francamente si vienes en busca de un consejo romántico, acudiste con la persona menos adecuada de esta realidad –las gesticulaciones son un tanto exacerbadas para lo reservado de su persona cuando decide ponerse de pie.

-No vine para pedirte un consejo romántico –explica Shiro, irguiéndose también, resintiendo la tensión en las rodillas y el leve dolor en el muslo-. Sólo quiero saber lo que piensas al respecto considerando que... bueno –no sabe cómo decirlo sin sonar pretencioso, así que simplemente lo suelta-: ... tú ya estuviste en... su situación.

Nota el espasmo inmediato moldear las facciones de Keith en una mezcla de confusión e indignación.

-Vaya –exhala el Paladín, un intento inútil por disfrazar la vergüenza de que su patética confesión de amor adolescente sea traída a colación después de tanto tiempo. Se modera; consciente de no ser ésa la intención de Takashi Shirogane-. Eso pasó hace mucho, superé la humillación bastante tiempo atrás, gracias por el interés –aun así era inevitable ser algo sarcástico-. Las cosas quedaron muy claras entre nosotros en su momento –recobró el énfasis templado sin perder la incomodidad por completo-. Mira, si la idea de lastimarme o hacerme sentir raro porque salgas con alguien más frente a mí es lo que te está frenando, no te preocupes. Enserio. Quiero que seas feliz, Shiro, si hay alguien en este universo que lo merece eres tú –pausó-. Ella parece ser buena, maravillosa, justo lo que necesitas y si te gusta no es problema mío ni de nadie más.

-No estoy interesado en Romelle de esa manera –declara tajante.

-¿Entonces por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación en primer lugar? ¿Por qué te interesa saber lo que pienso por haber estado en su situación, si no sientes nada por ella? –la voz de Keith comienza ser una ensalada de tonalidades: confusión, indignación, expectativa.

-Porque –comienza, y su pronunciación es tan suave que toca a Keith hasta apaciguar las aguas de su interior-... ella dijo algo en lo que no he podido dejar de pensar –aguarda, apreciando la interrogantica muda en el más joven-. Cuando me lo dijo, me tomó por sorpresa. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de rechazarla. Saltó a la conclusión de que había alguien más, que ya se lo imaginaba –se detuvo, preguntándose cómo plantear finalmente el punto-. ¿Recuerdas cuando, en el Cuartel Galáctico, me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí?

-¿Cómo no voy a recordar uno de los momentos más humillantes de mi vida? –no comprendía la relación entre ambos tópicos.

-Hablo de lo que me dijiste –clarificó Shiro-... acerca de yo te gustaba, más que un amigo. Dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí, que no esperabas en realidad que te correspondiera pero no podías dejarme marchar a Cerberos sin decírmelo.

-Y tú me dijiste que yo era demasiado joven y que probablemente sólo estaba mal interpretando mis propios sentimientos, que jamás podrías sentir algo así por mí porque era como tu hermano menor y no son cosas que haces o sientes por tu hermano menor –sonrió con melancolía hacia un época que en realidad solía ser sencilla-. Intestaste ser gentil y dulce en todo momento y eso sólo lo hizo peor –observó la culpa en los ojos de Shiro-. Oye, no te preocupes. Tenía que pasar –se encogió de hombros. Pese a lo que implicó, se trataba de un recuerdo atesorado con cariño; le recordaba el hombre que era Shiro, el por qué se enamoró de él.

-Las palabras de Romelle me hicieron pensar que tal vez hay algo tan estúpidamente obvio que ni siquiera soy capaz de ver, que tal vez... sí hay alguien más –se atreve a tomarle de la mejilla. Un acto irreflexivo; pero necesita que lo escuche, hacerle entender lo que quiere decir-, y que quizá me equivoqué respecto a las cosas que te dije aquella ocasión.

El aliento se le engancha en el pecho, ahogándose a merced de miles de preguntas.

-Yo no –responde Keith, como una confesión salida de la nada. Por un instante, el bravo e implacable líder de Voltron vuelve a ser el adolescente inseguro, insensato y muy enamorado de diecisiete años, a sólo un par de días y un despegue de perder al amor de su corta vida entre la grandeza del cosmos, más allá de las estrellas, porque él aún siente todas esas cosas cada que ve los detalles cartográficos en el rostro que ya se sabe de memoria, y se pregunta si acaso escuchó lo que creyó escuchar, si acaso Shiro ha llegado a sentir lo mismo-. Estoy seguro de que fuiste mi primer amor.

-Ahora lo sé –le acaricia suave el pómulo, un poco menos dudoso.

-Eso nunca ha cambiado.

Es Shiro entonces quien se queda sin respiración esta vez cuando Keith lo besa, pero entre la dulzura, la liberación de aquella presión que mantenían desde hacía años y de la que no sabía, esos sentimientos que comenzaban a ser claros colisionan con la desorientación de su cabeza, de su espíritu con todo: salvar al universo, perder el Castillo de los Leones, el largo viaje a la Tierra, la confesión de Romelle, la transferencia de su conciencia desde la quintaesencia interna de Voltron al cadáver de un clon maligno de sí mismo... desestabilizándole aún más.

Esto no era lo que debía estar sucediendo todavía. Quería responderse preguntas, no instaurar más.

Keith presiona de nuevo, moviendo los labios sobre los suyos, esperando por una respuesta que nunca llega.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta el ex paladín rojo apenas aparta el contacto.

-No lo sé –era lo único que tomaba por certeza, pese a ser insuficiente.

-Oye, está bien –se aleja-. Fue mi error. Yo te malinterpreté.

-No, Keith –se apresura a corregirlo-. No es que no sienta cosas... _distintas_ por ti. Es sólo que... no estoy seguro de lo que es, o cuán diferente son, o si significan lo que creo que significan.

Keith suspiró. Algo en la mirada esquiva del actual paladín negro le hacía inferir que si bien se sentía decepcionado, no estaba para nada sorprendido.

-Keith...

-Déjalo así, ¿bien? –Espetó. Se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó la mano enguantada por la mejilla que le había sostenido, arrastrándola áspera hasta lisonjearse el cabello. Estaba avergonzado- Por favor no digas nada. No pienso pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Pero sí quería decir algo, expresar que esto no era un rechazo ni una nueva minimización hacia sus sentimientos románticos; no obstante, su intención no era tampoco desperdigar esperanzas, no sería lo justo. Asintió en su lugar.

-Descansa –se despidió Keith, avanzando hacia la salida de la cabina, girándose momentáneamente cuando las puertas se abrieron, para afirmar-: Y no te preocupes por mí, todo está bien.

La incomodidad y la humillación seguían ahí al día siguiente, pero esta vez eran confrontadas por un Keith más centrado, menos impulsivo y con la atenuada tristeza e ira que solía imperar sus ojos. Conversaron con tanta normalidad como les resultó posible, aunque la mirada demasiado atenta de Krolia, le hacía pensar que no era tan fácil retornar a la cotidianidad después de todo.

Sin embargo, al despegar del planeta Krell tras un reabastecimiento de agua y comida, Shiro dio la sugerencia de retomar el viaje como pasajero del León Verde, bajo la insípida excusa del espacio o el tiempo de calidad madre-hijo. Keith no hizo ademán alguno por detenerlo y eso definitivamente no mejoró las cosas.

Pero Pidge era inquisitiva, la más lista, la más analítica, entonces una incómoda conversación fue inevitable después de todo:

-No es que me queje, de verdad. Me agrada tu compañía, más que la de Coran y Romelle hurgando por todas partes, eso es seguro –la Paladín Verde no se había colocado el casco, evitando los canales todavía desactivados de comunicación-. Pero Keith y tú fueron demasiado insistentes en viajar juntos e ignorar los cambios de pasajero, ¿y ahora simplemente quieres viajar con nosotras? –Sabía que ese pronombre personal refería también al León Verde-. ¿Me dirás lo que pasó? –olvidaba que Pidge a veces se parecía demasiado a Matt.

Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, pese a su tendencia de guardarse todo para sí mismo, así que le contó lo sucedido con todo lujo de detalle. Hizo las mismas preguntas que Keith respecto a la confesión de Romelle, y oír en voz alta lo sucedido de sus propios labios le hizo sentir como un verdadero cretino.

-Al principio todos creíamos que estaban juntos, Hunk y Coran mantenían grandes debates al respecto –dijo Pidge, resultándole anticlimática al principio-, pero que no querían decírnoslo para no incomodar al equipo o escandalizarnos por su diferencia de edad... al tiempo fue más que obvio el hecho de que simplemente los dos son igual de estúpidos e indecisos –se encogió de hombros-, lo cual es entendible. No era el momento. Pero saber que, de los dos Keith es el que siempre ha tenido claros sus sentimientos, siendo lo despistado que es, debería darte vergüenza.

Shiro se pregunta entonces por qué todos parecen ver lo que él solo nunca pudo. Siendo franco consigo mismo, quizá habrían pasado muchos años más (si no estaba en los planes cósmicos morir de nuevo) ignorante de sus propios sentimientos.

* * *

 **( . . . )**

* * *

Fueron parte, o quizás no, de un disparato programa de concursos. Su loba espacial tenía ahora un nombre con el que no estaba muy de acuerdo. Recibieron una señal de auxilio codificada que parecía pertenecer a Kolivan, llevándolos a la trampa de un Druida y a una emotiva despedida con su madre. Formó parte de un viaje interior justo antes de volver a casa.

La Tierra había sido invadida por Sendak. Las asperezas dejadas en el Cuartel Galáctico, última defensa en pie del planeta, fueron limadas. La tecnología Galra y Alteana había sido integrada a la terrestre, cosechando un nuevo brazo prostético para Shiro. La IFG Atlas necesitaba un cristal y un capitán.

Los cañones estaban por destruir la Tierra. Él asesinó a Sendak con su propia espada. Salvó a Shiro una vez más y la sonrisa, la mirada que compartieron había sido lo más hermoso y honesto que le tocó en mucho tiempo.

Apareció entonces un robot, salido de algún punto inespecífico del espacio exterior. La Atlas se convirtió en un guerrero gigante, gracias al cristal de Allura, gracias a la voluntad del Capitán Shirogane. Vencieron, al borde de ser drenados de su quintaesencia.

El radio de la explosión resultante de la autodestrucción sería capaz de acabar con medio planeta. Estaba dispuesto una vez más a morir cuando llevaron aquella amenaza mecánica más allá de la atmosfera.

La primera vez que despertó en el hospital, fue al cabo de unos cuantos días para sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza y encontrarse con las miradas expectantes y las sonrisas orgullosas de su madre y Kolivan. Se quedó dormido de nuevo inmediatamente.

La segunda vez, otras cuatro horas más tarde, seguía en el mismo lugar. Su madre sintonizaba la retransmisión de un discurso en la televisión, uno donde la suave e inspiradora voz de Shiro se hizo flotar por la habitación, por el mundo entero con hermosas palabras acerca de las vidas pérdidas, los sacrificios y el establecimiento de la esperanza para seguir adelante honrando memorias, abriendo sendas para futuras generaciones. Ella nunca supo de esa segunda ocasión, mucho menos que se quedó dormido tras secarse unas pocas lágrimas del rostro. No sólo por las bellas palabras, sino de saber que Shiro estaba vivo y a salvo.

La tercera vez, un día después, su madre estaba colocando un pequeño ramo de flores moradas en un jarrón de plástico que no estaba ahí antes.

-Keith –le llama suavemente, aproximándose hasta dejar las campanillas a un lado de la cama. Se desliza hasta sentarse, hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso. Retira un par de mechones que se le presionan en los ojos, con cuidado de no tocar el vendaje de la cabeza-. Despertaste. ¿Cómo estás?

-Vivo –murmura, resintiendo la resequedad en la garganta y los labios.

Krolia le ayuda a beber un poco de agua. Le da unos minutos donde ella no deja de parecer ansiosa.

-Sé que estás cansado y es muy abrupto pero necesitamos hablar porque no tengo mucho tiempo –dice Krolia. Recibe la mirada confundida de Keith cediéndole la palabra. Ella suspira más tranquila, entonces-. Sé que no es asunto mío, que eres un adulto pero soy tu madre y quiero saber que vas a estar bien –le sonrió-. No tengo idea de lo que sucedió entre tú y Shiro de camino a la tierra, por qué comenzó a viajar con Pidge, pero puedo darme una idea al respecto –pausó-. Si algo me enseñaron acerca de ti esos dos años en el Abismo Quántico es que Shiro significa todo para ti.

-Lo besé –dijo-. Vino a hablar conmigo. Primero me contó que Romelle se le había declarado y yo... no sabía qué pensar porque... estaba molesto, celoso, pero no tenía derecho a ello. Yo –se sentía avergonzado de pensar en eso de nuevo-... he estado enamorado de él desde... siempre, eso nunca cambió. Aprendí a vivir con ello, sin hacer nada. Pero cuando dijo que sólo quería saber qué pensaba yo al respecto, que comenzaba a sentir cosas similares por mí... lo besé. Pero él no siente lo mismo por mí, mamá.

-Keith –sonrió en alguna memoria que él nunca vio durante aquel viaje-. Cuando tu padre me besó por primera vez, fue muy confuso. A decir verdad, no tenía idea de en qué momento dejó de ser para mí un aliado y un salvador para convertirse en el amor de mi vida. Tardé tiempo en descifrarlo, pero eso no cambió que lo era –le tomó del mentón, obligándole a mirarle-. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero debes tratar de entender a Shiro un poco más; le sucedieron muchas cosas, tantas que ni siquiera las podemos imaginar, su mente estuvo algo revuelta. Pero si él fue a buscarte para decirte todas esas cosas, no fue sólo porque sí. Tal vez, simplemente, no era el momento.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-No tienes idea de lo mal que lo ha pasado desde que el León Negro se estrelló después de la explosión. Estaba preocupado. Por todos. Pero sobre todo por ti –sonríe ante la mirada incrédula-. Ha pasado cada minuto libre a tu lado, ha dormido aquí esperando a que despiertes. Estoy segura que significas para él mucho más de lo que piensas, y es hora de que ambos lo sepan también.

Le dio un beso en la frente antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Keith.

-Fue por un café –abrió la puerta e hizo una pausa-. Debe estar aquí en cualquier momento.

Keith se estremeció por tal declaración. No fue capaz de decir nada cuando vio a Shiro aparecer en el lumbral de la puerta de su habitación.

-Keith –no pudo ignorar la manera en que la expresión del Capitán de la Atlas viajó de la confusión por toparse con Krolia, al enternecimiento de verlo a él, de decir su nombre-. Estás despierto.

-Los dejaré solos –avisó Krolia-. Tengo que encontrarme con Kolivan y el Doctor Holt.

Cuando la mujer se marchó y la puerta se cerró, el silencio imperó. Por un instante se dedicaron a mirarse el uno al otro, algo indescriptible reluciendo en sus ojos. El pecho de Shiro hizo el primer movimiento, ascendiendo con una respiración profunda, se relamió entonces los labios y se aproximó dejando el vaso de café desechable junto a la cama.

-¿Puedo...? –hizo un ademán hacia el lugar que poco antes había ocupado Krolia.

-Claro que sí –consciente de las dimensiones del hombre, se deslizó para darle un poco más de espacio.

Shiro se sentó con suavidad, casi en una reverencia, la tormenta en su interior apaciguada al ver a Keith de nuevo frente a él, consciente, vivo, a salvo. Cuando creyó que su mirar era demasiado intenso, las iris grises aterrizaron en el ramo de campanillas, las gotas de rocío destellando con la tenue luz solar que se filtraba a través de la ventana, como estrellas entre una nebulosa.

-¿Te gustan? –sintió la textura de uno de los pétalos en forma de corazón, enfatizando-. Vi primero unas azules. Pero éstas me recordaron a tus ojos.

-Son lindas, creo –respondió como cualquier cosa. Notó inmediato la mueca desalentada de Shiro-. Perdona. Nunca nadie me había regalado flores, así que no sé qué se dice. ¿Gracias?

Shiro carraspeó una sonrisa.

-Creí que no volvería a verlos: tus ojos –aclaró-. Creí que te perdería, que esta vez tú te alejarías de mí, que yo no sería capaz de traerte de vuelta porque no soy tan fuerte. Y entonces me arrepentiría toda la vida de haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo.

Keith lo mira sin ademán de tomar relevo.

Así que continúa:

-He pensado tanto en lo que pasó en el León Negro, en todo antes de eso –pausó Shiro-. Y aún hoy no sé qué decirte ni qué explicación darte. No sé cuál sería exactamente el momento en que mis sentimientos por ti comenzaron a ser distintos: si fue cuando escapé de la nave de Sendak y me estrellé en la tierra, cuando nos quedamos varados juntos en aquel planeta, tras las pruebas de Marmora –se atreve a tomar la mano de Keith con la suya robótica, apreciando la gran diferencia de tamaño, pero está feliz de no recibir un rechazo-... incluso con los recuerdos que son míos ahora, me pregunto si pudo ser cuando me salvaste de esa nave a la deriva, cuando volví a verte tras tus dos años en el Abismo Quántico, lo batalla en la plataforma de clonación –pausó de nuevo, tomando aire, valor, al notar lo vivido de todos aquellos recuerdos que era incapaz de ver con ojos ajenos-. O tal vez antes, cuando en las celdas de gladiadores, eras tú en la única persona que podía pensar –negó con la cabeza-. No lo sé. ¿Cómo puedo darle una fecha a estas cosas que siento por ti? ¿Qué tan correcto puede ser si te he visto crecer? ¿Qué tan distinto puede ser en realidad si no lo pensé yo mismo y no sé en qué momento ocurrió? No lo sé –pausa-. Y la verdad es que ya no quiero averiguarlo.

Keith lo escucha, con una exhalación decepcionada. Quiere apartar su mano porque no quiere aferrarse a esperanzas banas, pero Shiro no lo suelta.

-Lo único que sé –continúa con sentimientos menos caóticos-... es que significas todo para mí, que sin ti no estaría aquí y no sería la persona que soy hoy, y no quiero vivir con la incertidumbre de que algo suceda y jamás sepas todo lo que me haces sentir. Sé que cuando Romelle dijo que había alguien más, mi inconsciente tuvo una buena razón para hacerme concluir que se trataba de ti –le sonríe apesadumbrado-. Sé que hay muchas cosas que no hemos resuelto –le pasa los dedos humanos por el rostro, trazando la enorme cicatriz que le llega a la mejilla-. Pero me gustaría que estés aquí –se presiona sus manos juntas sobre el pecho, justo encima del corazón-, si es aun lo que quieres.

Una felicidad indescriptible le aflora por dentro, creciendo hasta apartar las dudas y temores.

-Nunca he querido otra cosa –responde Keith conmovido e intenta no pensar en las innumerables ocasiones que se ha imaginado exactamente este momento, con algunas variaciones que han ido cambiando con el pasar de los años turbulentos.

-¿Puedo...? –pregunta Shiro de nuevo, ésta vez tras otro objetivo al ahuecar el rostro de Keith en la mano que no ha dejado de sostenerle.

Keith asiente, cerrando los ojos cuando ve el otro rostro inclinarse hacia el suyo.

Esta vez es Shiro quien inicia el beso, presionando sus labios juntos, con ternura e incondicionalidad. Esta vez no es un toque estático, sino aleteos suaves que les abren al vuelo hasta alcanzar las estrellas. Es un contacto muy gentil, muy dulce que les transmite demasiadas cosas.

-Yo también te quiero –dice Shiro en un suspiro, su pulgar de nuevo en la cicatriz, y Keith lo recibe como la respuesta que tanto había esperado. Presiona sus frentes juntas, mirando a los ojos siderales-. Lo lamento... no... te agradezco por esperar tanto tiempo.

Keith presiona otro beso en sus labios, casto, tierno, tratando de afianzar su punto cuando dice:

-Habría esperado todo lo que fuera necesario.

Se quedaron ahí, con un par de brazos alrededor del cuello y otros más grandes envolviendo la cintura, respirando el aroma del otro a sabiendas de estar en casa.

La Tierra volvía a levantarse de las cenizas que dejó tras de sí la llegada del Imperio Galra. La reconstrucción avanzaba poco a poco. Keith visitó la tumba de su padre después de años. Shiro se ocupaba de revisar los avances de integración tecnológica Olkari con ayuda de Pidge y Coran.

Había una alteana dentro del robot enemigo, y eso trajo muchas preguntas e inminentes amenazas.

Sólo quedaba esperar con la guardia alta.

Pero estaban bien ahora, viviendo el momento correcto mientras las cosas seguían cambiando y los planetas girando.

 **FIN**

Pues, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot (digo pequeño porque de hecho es la mitad de el anterior que escribí, así que voy mejorando en esto de tratar de hacer cosas más cortas... creo).

Dos cosas: 1) Para mi Kosmo siempre será hembra porque, como alguna vez mencioné, me gustó mucho eso para el doblaje latino; 2) No sé ustedes, pero las campanillas moradas siempre serán para mí "las flores Sheith", no por el significado que tienen que no es nada sorprendente, sino porque SÍ me recuerdan a los ojos de Keith.

 **EN UNA NOTA IMPORTANTE:** ¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! Obviamente esto ya lo saben, pero Voltron está por ver su fin este 14 de Diciembre de 2018 y tengo bastantes sentimientos encontrados.

Creo que esta es la razón principal de por qué quise escribir este one-shot: quiero con todo mi corazón que el Sheith se vuelva canon, pero sé que así como es posible puede que no lo sea tampoco.

 _Por eso hoy pongo por escrito que si el Sheith no hace canon voy a llorar y quejarme... En silencio y respetando a los productores y los ships de otros fans (sean de mi agrado o no, canon o no) como siempre lo he hecho porque soy una persona racional, no tóxica que valora y celebra las diferencias._

 _Seguiré con los fanfics aún con el corazón roto para enaltecer a estos personajes, esta serie y este conflictivo fandom que me dio tanto durante dos años._

 _Porque a fin de cuentas, dejando de lado el shippeo, siempre me quedé por la trama, el desarrollo y los excelentes personajes._

¿Por qué les digo esto? Porque no es secreto alguno la mala reputación que se ha creado el fandom con las guerras civiles de los shippeos y eso está mal en todo sentido. Tenemos derecho a shippear y a que se respeten nuestros gustos, así como tenemos la obligación hacer lo mismo, así que por eso hago este llamado, para que se comprometan conmigo a que si nuestra pareja se vuelve canon o no, no seremos parte de aquellos que esparzan el odio. Este es un movimiento al que se han sumado shippers de diferentes parejas, cansadas de los ataques directos contra Josh Keaton, Lauren Montgomery y Joaquim Dos Santos, y sus amenazas constantes a boicotear la serie de por estas razones tan estúpidas.

Voltron es una serie que como shipper de Keith y Shiro he disfrutado mucho, pero que como amante de la buena programación he gozado más allá de ellos, y lo seguiré haciendo mucho después de que termine la serie. Será muy difícil para mí superarla una vez que termine.

Me gustaría agradecer con todo el corazón a las personas que aquí en Fanfiction se han tomado la molestia de darme ánimos con sus comentarios, favs, folows, lecturas y apoyo constante a mis historias, en particular a dos señoritas que se lo han tomado bastante enserio: **hakuelleyowane** y **Katze Nakamura**. Y por supuesto mi bella wifey **Rocío** que no está aquí en Fanfiction pero siempre me ha dado su apoyo escuchando mis ideas para fanfics y leyéndolos a través de los años y de todos los fandoms ¡Ha significado mucho!

Muchas gracias por leer y quedarse conmigo hasta aquí (tras toda esta perorata innecesaria). Si tienen el tiempo y la disposición, sería un honor leer sus comentarios; ya saben que se aceptan palabras de aliento y críticas constructivas mientras éstas sean respetuosas. Lo agradecería ENORMEMENTE.

¡Esperen saber más de mí pronto, pero mientras eso pasa les deseo lo mejor y nos veremos cuándo y dónde sea la próxima!

 **¡Dayna Kon fuera!**


End file.
